


Every Part of You

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Performance Issues, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “Buck?” Steve whispers, and Bucky nods to let Steve know he’s listening. “Are you- are you sure you weren’t weirded out or whatever by what happened earlier?”“I’m sure, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs as he places a few gentle kisses to whatever skin he can reach as he tosses an arm across Steve and snuggles closer.In which Steve's body doesn't cooperate and Bucky reassures him that there are things more important than sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a request I got a while back, and I finally finished it. I just thought it was a really sweet premise. Hope you all enjoy it!

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky’s voice is soft and low as he winds his arms around Steve’s midsection and begins to pepper his neck with soft, teasing kisses. Steve inhales sharply as his boyfriend’s hands slide up his sweatshirt, teasing the smooth skin of his flat stomach. They slide toward the sweats Steve had slipped into after work, easing past the elastic band and stroking Steve’s pronounced hipbones with purpose.

“Bucky,” Steve breathes as the brunet’s hands dip lower. “’M tryna make dinner, you jerk.”

“It’s spaghetti sauce and meatballs, punk, it’ll keep,” Bucky chuckles as he nips at Steve’s earlobe, eliciting a gasp. “Just take it off the burner for a little bit. Been thinkin’ about gettin’ you back into bed all day, baby doll.”

“Incorrigible,” Steve grumbles, but he twists the dial on their gas range until the flame disappears. Then he turns in Bucky’s arms, standing on his tiptoes and leaning up until Bucky’s lips meet his. Steve sighs into the kiss as Bucky’s mouth moves firm and slow against his own. 

Bucky shifts, leaning down to grasp Steve’s thighs and tugging him upward. Steve reflexively wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck and his legs around Bucky’s waist and lets the brunet carry him into their bedroom. Well, technically, it’s Bucky’s bedroom, but Steve hasn’t slept in his own since the evening a few months ago when Bucky’d told Steve that he wanted him, that he’d felt that way for years. They’d gone from roommates to lovers fairly quickly after that.

Steve bites down on Bucky’s bottom lip and sucks gently as Bucky stumbles through the doorway of the bedroom, and Steve giggles at the low moan that escapes his boyfriend.

“Like that, huh?” Steve teases as Bucky tosses him onto the bed and then crawls atop him, careful not to put too much of his weight on Steve’s skinny frame. That lopsided grin that Steve’s been drawn to since childhood lights up Bucky’s face as he shakes his head, longish brown hair swaying above Steve. 

“You know I do, you little minx,” Bucky quips as he runs his hands up Steve’s slender abdomen, tugging his sweatshirt upward as he goes. Steve raises his arms and lets Bucky pull it off, a contented hum escaping him as Bucky’s fingers dance across the pale skin of his chest. 

Bucky leans down, lips kissing a trail along Steve’s collarbone before moving down to take a nipple into his mouth. Steve arches against him with a grunt and fists his hands in Bucky’s dark hair.

“Buck,” Steve grits out as Bucky’s teeth graze his sensitive flesh. “Shit, sweetheart, you’re so good.” 

Steve can feel arousal building low in his gut as Bucky trails wet, open-mouthed kisses across his torso, occasionally nipping at Steve’s fair skin, but apparently his cock has yet to get the memo because when Bucky reaches down to cup Steve through his sweats a few minutes later, his gaze snaps up to meet Steve’s.

“Are you all right?” Bucky asks, gray-blue eyes wide with concern. “This good for you, or-?”

“Yeah, it’s good,” Steve nods, tugging Bucky back up his body for a quick kiss. “It, uh, sometimes it just takes a little while? I mean, you know better than most that my body doesn’t always work the way it’s supposed to.”

Bucky huffs out a soft laugh and nods, fingers grazing Steve’s cheek. Steve reaches up, cupping the brunet’s hand in his own. They’ve only been together in this way for a few months now, but Bucky’s been his best friend for as long as Steve can remember. If anyone understands and respects Steve’s physical limitations without condescension or pity, it’s Bucky. 

“You’ll tell me to stop if you don’t want to keep going, though, right?” Bucky asks, his gaze stern even as a smirk curls at the corn of his lips. “Because it’s not that big a deal, love.”

“No, I’m good, really,” Steve wiggles below Bucky, a playful grin on his face as he scratches gently down Bucky’s back, reveling in the low groan that action teases from the other man. “Keep goin’.”

Bucky smiles before leaning in to kiss him again, and _god,_ Steve will never tire of this. He’d wondered for the better part of a decade what it would feel like to have Bucky’s lips on his, Bucky’s body moving above him, and now he gets to experience it pretty much whenever he wants. 

Bucky continues to kiss and touch Steve as the two of them undress, occasionally glancing up at the blond to make sure everything’s still all right. Steve can feel the panic rising in his chest as Bucky tries to stroke him to hardness, kissing Steve slow and deep the way Bucky knows he likes it. But his body just refuses to cooperate.

“Go ahead and open me up,” Steve breathes as Bucky looks at him, gray-blue eyes unsure as they skim over Steve’s still soft cock before their eyes lock again. “Really, that should help, Bucky. You know it always gets me goin’.”

“If that’s what you wanna do, Steve,” Bucky replies, though he still doesn’t look convinced. The brunet reaches for the lube on the bedside table, coating his fingers liberally before he slowly works one past Steve’s entrance. Steve hisses as his body adjusts to the intrusion, and Bucky waits patiently for Steve’s nod before he begins to move the digit. But even after Bucky adds a second finger, pumping and scissoring gently, Steve’s cock still hangs limp.

It’s not the first time this has happened to Steve, but it _is_ the first time it’s happened with Bucky. And if past partners are any indication, this will be about the time Bucky begins to wonder what the hell he’s even doing with Steve. Steve knows better to think that Bucky will bail on him as quickly as the others, but he wouldn’t blame the other man if he did. 

“God damn it,” Steve grits out, struggling not to cry as Bucky’s fingers still within him. “Shit, Bucky, I’m sorry.I’m so sorry, I-”

“Stevie,” Bucky breathes, removing his fingers and then wrapping his arms around Steve, pulling the blond to his chest. “Honey, no, don’t get upset. You don’t have anythin’ to be sorry for. It happens. I told ya, it ain’t that big a deal.”

“It _is_ a big deal,” Steve chokes past the lump in his throat as a sob threatens to escape him. “God, you deserve so much more, and I can’t-”

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice is different, firmer now, and Steve looks up into steely eyes. “You are the only one I want, no matter what. I swear it, baby doll.”

“You can,” Steve hiccups, dropping his gaze as the tears begin to fall. “You can still get off if you want. I mean, I’m already ready. Or I could-”

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky nearly growls, and Steve’s surprised to find anger in the brunet’s expression when he looks back up. Bucky’s voice softens slightly as he continues, but Steve can tell that the brunet isn’t pleased, “You better not finish that sentence, punk. You’re sweet to offer, but you know I’m not gonna have any fun if the person I’m with isn’t enjoying themselves too. Especially if it’s a person I love as much as you.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers, tears falling from his eyes. “I didn’t mean- I just don’t want to lose you because of this.” 

Steve begins to pulls away from Bucky, but he doesn’t get far before Bucky’s hand tightens around one of his arms and hauls him back.

“No, Stevie, _I’m_ sorry,” Bucky breathes as he cups Steve’s face in his hands before placing a gentle kiss to Steve’s nose. “I’m not mad at you, I just- I wish you understood that this is really not a big deal to me. Don’t get me wrong, sweetheart, finally getting to have sex with you is a major perk of us bein’ together, but it’s not _why_ I’m with you. I’m with you because I love you, all right? Every single part of you. Even the parts that give you trouble sometimes.”

“Yeah?” Steve chokes out a laugh as Bucky nods fervently, and then begins to kiss the tears from Steve’s cheeks. “Well, I love you too, you know. I just want to make you happy.”

“You do, you noodle,” Bucky snickers, planting a quick kiss to Steve’s mouth before rolling out of bed, wandering to his dresser and pulling out some comfortable clothes. 

“Now get dressed so we can go eat some delicious spaghetti and meatballs,” Bucky says, turning to look at Steve as he speaks. “And when we’re done with that, what do you think about cuddlin’ up and watchin’ a movie?”

It takes every ounce of Steve’s resolve not to burst into tears again at the earnest smile on his boyfriend’s face, but he manages to keep most of his composure.

“Yeah,” Steve exhales a watery laugh. “Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

 

 Bucky strokes Steve’s soft blond hair as they sit curled up on the couch later that evening. He smiles as a small, snuffly snore escapes Steve and tightens his grip around Steve’s narrow shoulders as the blond shifts closer to him. 

Bucky’s pretty sure he’s loved Steve since before he could fully grasp the concept. Steve’s always been one of the few constants in his life, and Bucky orbits the tiny blond like a planet orbits a sun. It makes sense, he thinks; Steve’s always been the center of his universe.

He thinks back to earlier in the evening with a pang. Bucky wishes more than anything that there was a way to convince Steve that there’s not a damn thing wrong with him, that Bucky thinks he’s perfect exactly as he is. But he knows it’ll be a process of gentle affirmations over time because Steven Grant Rogers is the single most stubborn human being Bucky’s ever known. 

Not, Bucky thinks, that he’d want Steve any other way. 

“Time is it?” Steve’s muffled voice questions, drawing Bucky from his thoughts. When Bucky looks down, his boyfriend’s dazed, sleepy eyes are gazing up at him. 

“Little past ten,” Bucky whispers with a smile. “You ready for bed, baby doll?”

“Mhmm,” Steve murmurs against Bucky’s neck, kissing the skin softly. Steve shifts, pushing himself up off the couch and then extending a hand to Bucky. 

The two of them shuffle into Bucky’s bedroom without a word, and Bucky watches Steve crawl into their bed. He refuses to refer to it as just his own now, and he has no doubt about the fact that Steve is the only person he wants to share it with from now on. 

Steve lies flat on his back and then pats the spot next to him with a smile. Bucky shucks his sweats and crawls into bed beside Steve, placing his head on the blond’s chest and humming low as Steve’s fingers begin to card through his dark hair. 

“Buck?” Steve whispers, and Bucky nods to let Steve know he’s listening. “Are you- are you sure you weren’t weirded out or whatever by what happened earlier?”

“I’m sure, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs as he places a few gentle kisses to whatever skin he can reach as he tosses an arm across Steve and snuggles closer. “Love you no matter what. You’re smart and you’re kind and you make me laugh and you’re beautiful inside and out.”

“’M not beautiful, Buck,” Steve murmurs, and Bucky reaches up to grasp Steve’s chin and turn his face so that he’s looking down at Bucky. 

“You are,” Bucky breathes. “You are and I’ll tell you every day, multiple times a day, until you start believing it. And then I’ll tell it to you some more.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve huffs, but Bucky’s relieved to hear the amusement that’s entered Steve’s tone. “You know that?”

“And yet, you love me anyway,” Bucky chuckles, leaning up to capture Steve’s plush pink lips. Steve kisses back with a quiet sigh before pulling away. 

“I do,” Steve answers. “I love you so much, Bucky.”

“And I love you,” Bucky says with a soft grin. “’Til the end of the line, honey. Now get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve whispers. “Night, Buck.”

“Night, Steve,” Bucky replies as his fingers traces the skin of Steve’s upper arm in a gentle back-and-forth. “Sweet dreams.”

Bucky knows there will always be a part of Steve that wonders why Bucky loves him in spite of all his perceived flaws. The thing Steve will probably never know, Bucky thinks as he drifts towards sleep, is that Bucky often wonders the same thing about Steve. 

He supposes that just makes it even better that they’d found their way into each other’s hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr dot com](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/) where I promise to always consider requests :)


End file.
